


Sorry I'm Late

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [44]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Connor had been at the restaurant for ten minutes when Mitch came tearing over, apologizing to everyone he passed and Connor had to struggle to hide his amusement. Because Mitch Marner was a lot of things but punctual had never been one of them.“Sorry I’m late,” Mitch huffed out, struggling out of his coat before sitting down, “Willy was having a ‘crisis’ and I’m the only one who indulges him.”
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sorry I'm Late

Connor had been at the restaurant for ten minutes when Mitch came tearing over, apologizing to everyone he passed and Connor had to struggle to hide his amusement. Because Mitch Marner was a lot of things but punctual had never been one of them.

“Sorry I’m late,” Mitch huffed out, struggling out of his coat before sitting down, “Willy was having a ‘crisis’ and I’m the only one who indulges him.”

Connor laughed and Mitch beamed in response. He had always loved being the one to make Connor laugh.

They placed their orders and Conner laced their fingers together on top of the table. And Mitch was surprised at the brazeness of the action - they were in Toronto afterall and they were Mitch Marner and Connor McDavid and while dinner could be seen as old friends catching up, hand holding could not.

“What’s going on?” Mitch asked, unable to help himself.

“Remember that talk we had over the Summer?” Connor asked, taking Mitch’s other hand as he nodded, “Maybe I am ready… if you still are.”

“Really?” Mitch asked, eyes searching Connor’s face for any sign of uncertainty.

“Yeah,” Connor nodded, “I love you. Have for a long time. And I don’t really care who knows anymore.”

And Mitch couldn’t have held in the grin that spread across his face if he wanted to.

+

They left the restaurant hand-in-hand, happy and full. Connor pulled Mitch down the street toward a small park.

When they reached the center of the park, by a large fountain that had been turned off for the winter, snow had started falling lightly and Connor sank down on one knee.

Mitch had started to nod and cry a little before Connor had even started speaking.

And from a distance, Leo snapped the requested photos of them - the last of which was of Mitch kissing Connor, the new ring standing out on his fingers - before send them to Connor and heading back to the hotel, leaving Connor to make out with his fiance in the cold.


End file.
